


Childish

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle





	Childish

“Why you’re with her?” the very first question that Sana get when she told her friends about her girlfriend. Her high school girlfriend, Kim Dahyun. Sana raise her right eyebrows. Feeling confuse with the question that she just received.

 

“I don’t see why I can’t be with her.” Sana answered. Jeongyeon look at Nayeon and Nayeon look at Jeongyeon back. Sana feel weird, is it wrong to date someone younger than her? It’s not that their age gap too far. It’s only two years.

 

“But, don’t you think she’s too childish?” Nayeon asked.

 

“That’s her charm. I don’t see any problem with that. Plus, Mina also date Chaeyoung, a high school student too.” Sana answered. She look at Mina and Mina nodded, agree with Sana’s words. Mina and Chaeyoung dated for almost a year. Chaeyoung is Dahyun’s bestfriend, coincidentally.

 

“I know. But, you can see Chaeyoung is lot mature and sometimes even mature than Mina. But, Dahyun. She’s too childish. She’s like a kid. Can she protect you?” Jeongyeon asked. Sana started to feel regret telling her friends about Dahyun. Of course all of them know Dahyun. They had befriend for more than a year now.

 

“At least she’s brave enough to confess her feeling for me.” Sana replied, while rolled her eyes. Annoyed. Jeongyeon kind of taken aback. She knows what does Sana means. She knows Sana said that on purposed.

 

“Well, actually I’m glad that you’re with her. I can see how happy you are when you’re with her.” Mina suddenly speak, breaking her silence. Probably Mina notice how annoyed Sana feel right now because of that questions.

 

“Exactly. I’m happy when I’m with her so, why not, right?” Sana held Mina’s hand, feeling thankful as she has someone that can understand what she feel. She love Dahyun no matter what personalities Dahyun has. Dahyun is like a kid, but Sana love it. She feel like she should protect her but that’s not exactly happened in their relationship. Dahyun is the one who always protect her. In fact, their first meet happened because Dahyun helped her.

 

 

**Flashback**

 

_Sana was walking alone. She’s too busy trying to fished out her phone inside her handbag. She stop walking and step aside before continued searching for her phone. Sana feel pissed off as someone just had to called her when she’s outside, walking alone. She’s mumbling while searching and like typical other girls, her handbag full with stuff like her makeup bag, her purse, dorm key, all kind of medicine and ointment for safety, student card, small mirror, wet tissues, receipts from various shops and restaurants, tissues that she used probably a week ago and candy wrapper which the candy she get from Mina during their history class few days ago._

 

_Sana finally manage to get her phone which she don’t even know why it’s located deep inside her bag like she really remembered she put it on top but in a bag like that, she can’t complain. She’s about to answer the phone when suddenly she feel like being dragged._

 

_Sana try to process on what’s happened. But she noticed a guy wearing a hoodie and mask try to snatch her handbag. And because of panic, her body automatically process that she should fight back. Sana held the bag tighter but too bad her strength is nothing to compare to that guy so that guy push Sana harder causing Sana to stumble backward and fall on her hips. Sana can feel the pain at her hips and her eyes start to teary as she remembered all of her important stuff inside the bag including her pocket money for this week._

 

_She’s about to cry but she can feel a wind blow at her side and she can see a black hair girl running, in an amazing speed. Sana blink her eyes several times, thinking was she hallucinating. She try to get up but she failed as the fall impact really hurt her. She can’t feel her butt! And too bad there’s no one around as it’s already quite late at night and it’s clearly her fault because being too careless. Sana took mental note that she should make police report and need to make new student card too._

 

_Sana try to stand up again before she can see her bag in front of her. Sana’s eyes widened and she immediately look at the one who give the bag to her. The girl who run pass by her just now. Sana took her bag and check inside it. All of her stuff still there. Even her purse, and all of her money. The girl offer her hand, and Sana gladly take it. When she manage to stand up straight, she can feel her hips in pain causing her to hissing._

 

_“Are you okay?” the voice sounded so soft. Sana look at the girl and nodded._

 

_“T—Thank you.”_

 

_“No problem. Be careful next time okay? Where do you live?”_

 

_“At the dormitory.”_

 

_“Okay, let me accompany you back.”_

 

_“It’s okay. You helped me a lot. I don’t know how to thank you.” Sana shyly said as she just noticed that the other girl is beautiful. Her monolid eyes, her pointy nose, her pale white skin, and her cheek looks so soft. Sana don’t even know how but her finger suddenly poke the girl’s cheek. It’s indeed soft but Sana then realized what she just done. Her eyes widened before pulling away._

 

_“I—I’m sorry.” Sana said, with a blushed on her cheek. The girl just giggles before offering her hand for handshake._

 

_“I’m Dahyun.”_

 

_And Sana gladly accept it._

 

_“I’m Sana.”_

 

 

**End of flashback**

 

 

 

Sana can feel a pair of arm wrap around her waist. Be with Dahyun for a year really have its own advantage as Sana can recognized the Victoria Secrets perfume that Dahyun always use. Dahyun is so loyal. She often use the same thing all over again. She never change her perfume since the first time Sana get to know her. Dahyun still wear the same pair of sandals that she wear during their first time going out together, a week after that robbery incident. Dahyun still use the same sling bag that she use during their 6th month knowing each other. The bag that Sana gave to her as a present. That’s what Sana love about Dahyun. Her loyalty.

 

“I missed you.” Dahyun said, while buried her face at Sana’s neck. Sana giggling at Dahyun’s action because of the tingling feeling at her neck. Sana turn around, look at Dahyun who tied her hair in high pig tails style. Sana caressed Dahyun’s cheek.

 

“I missed you too.” Sana said, pulling Dahyun into her embrace. They stay in that position for a while, feeling comfortable in each other’s embrace before Dahyun pull away, looking at Sana and smile cheekily.

 

“How do I look?” Dahyun asked. Sana smile widely before pinching Dahyun’s cheek.

 

“You looks cute. As always.” Sana compliment, causing Dahyun’s pale skin turn to a shade of pink which Sana think it’s adorable.

 

“So, let’s go?” Dahyun asked. They’re going out for their first date since they become official, a week ago. And Sana feel so nervous. She doesn’t even know why.

 

“Sure. Let’s!” Sana said, while grabbing Dahyun’s hand, intertwining with hers and they left Kim’s residence together, without caring about the eyes who look at them weirdly, look at Dahyun specially. But, Sana didn’t care. No matter how childish Dahyun look, she love it. As for her, Dahyun looks adorable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**6 months later**

 

Sana doesn’t even know since when, but somehow, sometimes she feel slightly annoyed with Dahyun’s childishness. Sana still find it adorable but when she noticed people around them look at them when they’re going for a date really bother her. This is not Dahyun’s fault. Sana don’t even know why she feel like this.

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon keep bothering her about Dahyun’s childishness. Sana know that both of them knows Sana so well. Sana is the type who looks matured when going out. She wants to look elegant, sophisticated, matured. Sana rarely can handle childishness of someone, not until she meet Dahyun but now, Sana don’t even know. Dahyun asked her for a date this weekend but Sana give excuses that she has assignment to do and Dahyun understand so she said okay.

 

Sana feel bad. She missed Dahyun. But, she doesn’t feel like going out with her. Somehow, she feel embarrassed. She feels like want to change Dahyun’s style but she can’t. Dahyun is adorable like the way she is.

 

She just look at Mina and Chaeyoung who being cuddly at Mina’s bed. Mina and Sana are roommates and Mina often made Chaeyoung sneak in to their dorm, illegally. She sigh again. Her phone ringing. Dahyun. She pick it up.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Are you busy?”

 

“I’m doing my assignment. Why?”

 

“Can I meet you? Just for a while.”

 

Sana look at the clock. It’s already 9 pm. She wanted to say no as it’s already night. Even it’s not too late but she still think about their safety but before Sana could answer it, Dahyun speak first.

 

“It’s just for a while. I’m already in front of your dormitory building. Please.”

 

“You what? Okay, wait a minute.”

 

Sana end up the call, groaning while grabbing her coat. The weather quite chilly now.

 

“Where are you going?” Mina asked, while Chaeyoung playing with Mina’s fingers but looking at Sana too.

 

“Meet Dahyun. She’s waiting outside.” Sana replied, not trying to look annoyed as she knows Chaeyoung is Dahyun’s bestfriend.

 

“Ah, I see. Be careful.” Sana just nodded, leaving the room and head to the main gate. The weather so cold. Sana keep whining to herself. And Dahyun better have something important or else she will pissed off.

 

She can see Dahyun lean at the wall, wearing hoodie with skinny jeans and she tied her hair in buns. Dahyun stare at the sky, not noticing Sana coming to her. Sana can’t help but staring at Dahyun’s side profile. She really looks cool wearing casual attire like that. She looks adorable too.

 

“Dahyun.” She called. Dahyun look at her, smiling. But, Sana didn’t lie if she said she can see the sadness in that smile.

 

“Hey.” Dahyun replied, sounds like in pain. Both of them standing there, awkwardly.

 

“So, why you want to see me?” Sana asked.

 

“I don’t know that it’s hard to meet my own girlfriend nowadays.” Dahyun answered. Sana about to say something but Dahyun cut her off.

 

“Are you tired of me?” she asked. Sana shake her head.

 

“No. Why do you think like that?”

 

Dahyun’s smile faded. She sigh, playing with her hand.

 

“I can see it, Sana. You don’t have to lie.” Dahyun said. Sana just stay silent. She don’t even know what to say.

 

“Tell me, what’s wrong?” Dahyun asked.

 

“Actually, sometimes I just hope you can act like your age.” Sana answered.

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Dahyun.”

 

“Its okay, Sana. You should go back. It’s getting late.” Dahyun said, lift her head and look at Sana, smiling brightly.

 

“Dahyun—“

 

“I got to go now. It’s getting late. My mom will kill me if she noticed I’m not in the room. You really should go back now.” Dahyun said, forcing Sana to go back. Sana can even say anything when Dahyun turn around. Walking away, leaving Sana alone. Sana turn around too, walking away and not looking back. But what she didn’t know, Dahyun turn around. Just to ensure that Sana safely arrived to her dormitory.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s been two weeks since that incident happened. And Dahyun didn’t contact Sana at all. Sana can’t lie that she miss Dahyun. She regret it. She really regret it. She wish she can turn back time, and fix things that happened between them.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mina asked. Sana’s eyes start teary before crack up and crying loudly. Mina pull Sana into her embrace and hugged her tightly.

 

“I—I’m not a good girlfriend. Dahyun must be so hurt right now. Why can’t I just fix the things? Why I must hurting her? I miss her, Mina. I miss her so much.” Sana mumbles, in between her sobbing. Mina pat Sana’s head, while looking at Chaeyoung. Both Mina and Chaeyoung knew what happened. Chaeyoung didn’t even know it until Mina told her, as Dahyun never tell her anything.

 

But, Chaeyoung noticed that Dahyun start to change. She’s not as loud as before. She became quite. And when Chaeyoung asked, Dahyun just smile and said probably puberty hit her, in a joking way. She feel mad at Sana at first but to see Sana’s condition right now, Chaeyoung can’t even say anything.

 

“Everything will be fine. Have you try to call her?” Mina asked again. Sana nodded.

 

“I try to call her but she’s never pick up. I try to see her after her school hour but I didn’t see her anywhere. And when I go to her house, her mom told me that she has tuition class and piano class. I don’t know how to meet her.” Sana wipe her tears. She really regret this. She missed Dahyun, so badly that it hurts everytime she remembered Dahyun’s face that night. How can she be so cruel?

 

Someone knock the door. The three of them look at the door before Chaeyoung get up and open the door. A petite girl stand in front of the door.

 

“Hi, may I see Sana?” the girl asked.

 

“May I know for what?” Chaeyoung asked back.

 

“Oh, there’s a red hair girl waiting for her at the main gate. She asked me to call for Sana as she can’t enter the dormitory building.” The girl replied.

 

“Oh, thank you so much. I’ll let her know.” Chaeyoung said. The girl just smile before leaving. Mina look at Sana.

 

“Who is it?” Mina asked. Sana just shake her head.

 

“You better meet that girl.” Chaeyoung said. Sana nodded, checking her face at the mirror, and her outfit. She just wear plain sweatshirt with jeans. She walk toward the main gate. She’s glad that her face not swollen.

 

“ _Did you see that girl? She’s so cool! If I don’t have a boyfriend, probably I’ll fall for her.”_ Sana can hear a girl who pass by her whispering to her friend.

 

 _“Is that a new girl? I never seen her before but dang I hope she is. She’s cool.”_ Once again, another girl said it, a little louder and Sana clearly can hear it. Sana fastened her walking speed until she reach the main gate and her jaw drop.

 

Dahyun, with red hair and she didn’t tied her hair, looking silky smooth. And wearing a white t-shirt that hiding under the black leather jacket. Pair with skinny black ripped jeans and Dr Martens high cut boot, leaning at the wall once again. Dahyun lift her face up, closing her eyes. Making her looks so cool. Sana’s gulping.

 

“Dahyun.”

 

And like a déjà vu, Dahyun turn her head and look at Sana. Smiling brightly.

 

“Sana.”

 

Sana run towards Dahyun and hugged the younger girl, tightly. And again she’s crying inside Dahyun’s embrace. Dahyun’s hand caressed Sana’s head, while the other hand, hold Sana firmly inside her embrace.

 

“I miss you.” Sana mumbles.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said that night. It’s all my fault. I love to see your childish side, you look so cute. I missed it so much.” Sana said, pulling away from Dahyun. Dahyun wipe Sana’s tears with her thumb.

 

“It’s okay. I understand, Sana.” Dahyun said. Still caressing Sana’s cheek.

 

“I don’t like your style now.” Sana pouting.

 

“Why?”

 

“You sure love all the attention that those girls gave to you, right?” Sana asked. Dahyun scratch her temple before grinning.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?”

 

“Of course I am! You’re my girlfriend!”Sana start to whine.

 

“Now tell me, who’s childish?” Dahyun teased. Earning a pinch at her arm by Sana.

 

“Still you! And who said you can change your style? When did you dyed your hair? Who said that you can look cool? Only I can see this side of you. Now tie your hair.” Sana start to nag. Dahyun just smile at her, admiring Sana in silence.

 

“How dare you didn’t call me or even text me at all? Where did you go? Why don’t you pick up my call?” Sana asked.

 

“Well, actually I learn from Jeongyeon and Nayeon how to win your heart, and all these, thanks to them.” Dahyun said, pointing at herself before continue.

 

“So, am I looking good or am I looking good?”

 

“It’s too good, I feel insecured. All those girls looks at you like they want to eat you! And how dare Jeongyeon and Nayeon didn’t tell me about this. Urgh,” Sana about to continue but stop when her lips locked by Dahyun’s lips. Sana froze but then she melt into the kiss and return the kiss.

 

“Please, don’t change.” Dahyun said, once they pull apart.

 

“And please, give me back my childish Dahyun.” Sana replied.


End file.
